Golden Sun Dark Dawn, Rief x Matthew (Matt), Preztels
by scourgerox
Summary: XD I am so proud of this because I love the couple Rief x Matt but it is NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! This frusterates me sooooo much so I uploaded this. X3 Hope you enjoy. This is my first time writing big romance*coughporncough* like this so uh yeah, review? Also yes, I got lazy at the end.


Rief sat at the table, eating pretzels. Sure this would be normal, Rief and Matthew sharing a room at the local inn with Tyrell and Karis right next door, Rief sitting and eating preztels, Matt lazing about. But, Rief was eating STICK pretzels, not to mention loved the SALT the most. So, he was sitting, and slipping the stick pretzel in and out of his mouth, licking and sucking at the salt and this made Matt, well.. to put it simply? HORNY AS HELL.

Matt sat the on the bed, trying his best not to think that his dick was that pretzel instead, sliding in and out of Rief's mouth, moaning and groaning.. "GHT!" Matt punched his head, giving him a mild head ache but effectively rid the thoughts from his head, but not for long of course.

"Matt? Are you okay?" Rief stopped eating pretzels, and was now looking at Matt.

Matt was sitting under the covers of the bed, the blanket up to his ribs and his legs pulled to his chest so luckily, nobody could tell he was horny, unless they were up close. Unfortunately for Matt, he was so turned on it hurt! Matt nodded, blushing under Rief's gaze.

He had liked the Mercury adept for some time now, how could he help it? He was horrorfied by the thought of his dad rejected him, or even his friends, but Rief was just so damn HOT! He was adorable at all times, and at those moments, including now in the dim light, he just looked hot it made Matt nearly drool.

"You don't LOOK okay! Your all flushed!" Rief rushed to Matt's side and put his head to Matt's chest. His heartbeat immensly sped up.

"Rief.. G-Get off me." Matt stuttered out timidly, slightly pushing Rief away.

Rief prosseded putting his hand to Matt's now-slightly-sweaty forehead. "Your burning up! Are you sure your not sick? We did go through the woods last night, you may have caught something with all those monsters attacking!" Rief replied, then arruptedly stopped, finally noticing.

Matt pulled his legs closer to his chest, not caring how much his dick hurt.

"J-Just leave me alone.." Matt stuttered out, blushing even harder. He didn't dare pull his eyes up to meet Rief's gaze.

After a long moment of silence, Rief spoke.

"Did, _I _um... do that?" Rief asked.

"Erm, ah.. yeah s-sorta."

After a bit more of silence, he felt a dip in the bed. He looked up at Rief, eyes wide.

"R-Rief get out!" Matt blushed.

"No." Rief said simply.

"Why?!" Matt exclaimed.

"Because its my fault..." Rief trailed off, Matt waiting for him to finish his sentance. "So I... I'll fix it." Rief blushed as he suddenly had Matt trapped, his hands on both sides of Matt placed firmly on the headboard. As for his legs? He was stradling Matt. Rief pulled off the blanket in between them and tossed it to the ground.

Matt felt all the blood in his body either go to his face or his groin. Though it mostly went to his groin, to Matt's dismay.

"Rief~" Matt gasped as he felt Rief shift so that Rief was now had his hand over the bulge in Matt's pants.

Rief rubbed the bulge in circular motions with his finger, teasing the poor blonde. Then proceeding to yank his pants and underwear down, letting his cock spring free.

"Ah~" Matt moaned at the sudden feeling of his hard cock gripped in Rief's nimble fingers.

Rief slowly trailed his finger lightly up and down Matthew's length, rubbing the precum from the tip of the head as he did so.

"Ah! R-Rief!" Matt groaned as Rief suddenly held his sensitive head near his mouth, breathing heavily on it.

"D-Don't tease." Matt muttered, though it was heard.

"Ah Matt, you look so adorable right now." Rief smiled as he looked at Matt, the leader of the group, the man who saved his butt, and the silent hero. And he was stuttering, breathing heavily, eyes fluttered closed and blushing imensly. Not to mention the string of drool which appeared from his mouth, which he was unable to close.

"You always look so cute, and you look s-so hot right now." Matt breathed out, opening his eyes to look at Rief, who still held his cock in his thin fingers.

"Why thank you Matt, so not only am I smart but I'm hot too!" Rief chuckled, putting Matt's full length in his mouth before he could reply.

"AHH! R-Rief!" Matt moaned loudly.

Pleasure spread throughout Matt's body as Rief wound his tongue around his dick like a snake and licked at the hole, swiping up more precum.

"Matt, your moaning t-turns me on!" Rief stuttered out, his mouth still around Matthew's cock so that vibrations were sent through his body, making him moan even more.

Rief continued to suck, lick and smother Matt's dick with his tongue as he felt himself up until he was full on hard, even though he started getting aroused quite a while ago. They both moaned loudly, blushing and breathing heavily as Rief sucked Matt and stroked himself.

Matt suddenly removed one of his death-grips on the sheets and grabbed Rief, pulling him forward and smashing his lips onto Rief's own. He licked at Rief's lips, and he replied by giving entrance. The blonde suddenly twisted them over so Matt was on top and forced Rief's hands away from his dick, earning a small whine which was muffled in Matt's own mouth. Matt and Rief fought for dominance, Matt winning quickly. They kissed each other passionately, Matt stroking Rief's length. Matt's mouth slid down to Rief's neck, finding and abusing that sweet spot as Rief moaned and groaned, which only made Matt continue downwards. He yanked Rief's night shirt over his head and trailed his tongue down his chest towards his nipples.

"Ahh~! Matt!" Rief moaned as Matt licked and sucked at his nipple, sending shivers up and down Rief's spine.

"Maatt!" Rief cried, gripping the back of Matt's night shirt and thrusting his hips upwards as his came all over Matt, which through him over the edge as they came together.

Matt collapsed on the bed when they were done, and rolled over to the side of Rief.

A few moments of silence occured in the room that was once filled with moans and groans.

"Matt-" Before Rief to say anymore Matt grabbed Rief and kissed him, not lust filled like before but love and gratitude.

Rief looked at Matt and Matt looked straight back at him.

"I-" Matt said, but stopped.

'I love you.' He thought in his mind as he kissed him again, this time Rief kissed back with the same feeling and emotion.

"I love you too." Rief smiled and his wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and pulled the blanket over them both. Matt felt Rief snuggle into his chest and give a sigh of contempt and grinned, wrapped one around his waist and the other hand pressed against his back. He breathed in the alluring scent of Rief and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
